Midnight Snack
by naginamini
Summary: L and Light are working hard into the night when Light falls asleep and L gets hungry. Will anything happen? First fic and first time writing yaoi. Contains horrfying spelling. I should be slapped for ever writing this.


This fanfiction is not suitable for all ages. It contains yaoi! In other words boys love! Don't like? Don't read! You have been warned...

Midnight Snack

L and Light sat at the computers, reading through the latest files of the Kira case. Light scrolled down the page absentmindedly and leaned back in his chair and sighed. Meanwhile, L stared intently at the screen, absorbing every word he saw.

L's stomach rumbled loudly and he glanced at the man next to him, tugging lightly on the chains connecting the two. When he got no response he tugged again, this time harder and more insistently, bringing their chairs together slightly. When there was still no response L pulled on the chain until the two chairs bumped into each other. Slightly annoyed at the fact that Light wasn't responding, he decided to play with the burnett.

L brushed a lose strand of hair behind his ear and lightly blew on the ear. Light twitched bet showed no signs of waking up.

Frowning, L grew more daring and ran his tongue up the sleeping mans neck to his ear. This earned him a shiver and a gasp as Light's eyes snapped open and he spun around to glare at his assailant. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily.

The dark eyed man stared at him calmly. "Waking you up," he said. "I tried shaking you, but you wouldn't budge." he added the last part seeing the outraged look on Light's face.

"And why did you-" Light was cut short by the loud sound emanating from the others stomach. "Oh."

"Yes, and considering our condition," L lifted his right arm, displaying the cuffs and chain that connected the two, "I had to wake you up."

Light sighed. It never failed. Every time he managed to get some sleep L would want some kind of sweet, and seeing as how they were never, ever apart, he was forced to go along. "Fine." he said, standing and stretching out his stiff limbs. He bent down to finish his stretching when L suddenly popped out of nowhere. Before the shock of the sudden appearance could register, L captured his lips in a kiss. Light let out a small gasp and the other took advantage of the moment and plunged his tongue into Light's mouth, exploring the hot, wet cavern. A moan escaped the assaultee and L swallowed it eagerly, hungry for more.

A slight blush appeared on Light's cheeks and he could feel his pants tighten. He tried to push the peeling away, but the deeper the kiss became, the more obvious his... "problem" became.

L was first to break the kiss. Both men were left panting for air, Light somehow seated in his chair once more and L hunched over him. Both men had the fingers tangled in each others hair and there was a thin trail of saliva between the two.

"Light-kun," L began, noticing the others "problem" as he became aware of his own growing "problem". "Maybe we should find somewhere more... suitable..." he trailed off and Light shivered, half with anticipation and half with fear.

L tugged on the chain, pulling Light to his feet and guided him to the nearest bedroom. Once there, L pushed the younger man onto the bed and proceeded to take off his pants. Once freed of the restricting pants, Light let a small moan escape his lips. It was quickly cut off when L smashed their lips together. However, unlike last time, it took a lot of begging on L's part to gain entrance again, and when he did, the kiss was long, deep, and passionate. As they kissed L moved his hands down Light's chest, under his shirt, and back up again, fondling his nipples.

Light moaned into the kiss and arched his back into the touch, whimpering when L's hands were removed. L deepened the kiss further as his hands moved south., sliding down Light's boxers to grab his erection. The man broke off the kiss, letting out a gasp of pleasure while gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Aah... aah... ng... Aah!" he moaned as L started to pump, slow at first but steadily gaining speed. As L did this he stuck two of his fingers into Light's mouth. Understanding what L was doing, Light started to lick the fingers, making sure to give them a thorough coating. L shivered with pleasure as he felt the hot tongue lick every inch of his fingers and moaned. "Ooh... L-Light-kun... mnn... Aah!"

L continued pumping and Light could feel his climax nearing, however, before he could come L removed both his hands, earning a disappointed whine from Light. He turned the burnett on his side and roughly shoved one of his fingers into his hole, causing Light to wince in discomfort. After a minute he stuck his other finger in, making the other writhe in pain. He wiggled and trusted his about, looking for the burnett's sweet spot, all the while becoming harder and harder with every sound that Light made. When Light arched his back and practically screamed L figured he found what he was looking for.

After a few more thrusts to that spot, he pulled his fingers back out and stripped away his own trousers and underpants. He pulled Light into his lap, making the younger man face him. Slowly, ever so slowly, L lowered Light onto his erection, wincing at the tight entrance.

Light on the other hand, was moaning and shouting out as pain slowly turned to pleasure. What he was feeling right now was enough to drive him crazy with desire. With every thrust he would lose it again and again.

Every time L thrust into Light he could feel his climax growing nearer. He thrust one more time and the muscles around him tightened as Light shouted out and warm, sticky fluid splattered the sheets and what little clothes they currently wore. One more thrust and L came inside Light.

L sighed and collapsed on the bed next to Light, watching as the other slowly drifted into unconsciousness. L snuggled close to his partner and kidded him one last time, his hungry stomach sated and forgotten about, until next time.


End file.
